


[太芥] 《讳疾忌医》

by Tendi



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪野犬
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendi/pseuds/Tendi





	[太芥] 《讳疾忌医》

讳疾忌医

   *  
  當芥川還身處貧民窟的時候，曾經出於好奇，用心觀察鏡子的碎片，對於鏡中折射的新鮮世界難免產生迷戀。  
  但印象深刻的契機則是被太宰先生施力壓迫在鏡面上，臉頰緊緊貼合於冰涼的表面，熱度被毫不留情地攥取，炙熱的下體刮蹭過光滑的鏡面留下淫靡的水漬，他被迫望向鏡中的另一個自己是如何摒棄盔甲，將最柔軟的一面呈現在太宰眼中的過程。  
    
  *  
“芥川君？”  
  冷冽中毫無溫度可言的聲線是芥川最為熟悉，儘管如此，他的視線一直膠著在斜方的一尊落地鏡上，經過方才的纏鬥令本就蒙塵的鏡面濺上星點的血漬，芥川凝視著斑駁鏡面中倒映的自己，一成未變的表情正如半小時前最初步入這裡的神色一樣，血腥味與戾氣被一齊納入暗色的風衣中，正如他慣於收斂多餘的情緒包括痛楚。  
  “太宰先生，目標都已清除。”遲疑片刻芥川如實答道，他下意識從鏡面的反射中捕捉到太宰的目光，自後方投來的敏銳視線夾雜著不悅，芥川沉了沉聲，釋放異能的憊倦此刻裹挾著四肢百骸蔓延來的酸痛正打磨他的意志，芥川緩慢地轉過身與太宰直視，正如他平時表現的那樣淡漠。  
  “那邊的鏡子有什麼問題嗎？”太宰掃視一眼走到他身後，一面斂下眼瞼注視他，問題的源頭直指他方才的出神。  
  “沒什麼，只是在思考有關後續的處理。”芥川信口回答，挪出半步將重心移至左側，試圖緩解肩胛傳來鈍痛以減少直立的負擔。  
  太宰的確非常善於捕捉細節，無論是辨識性格還是揣測舉止的方面都鮮少出錯，相處多日的學生那些拙劣掩飾下的真實也能看出些端倪，他了然於心，連同那份痛楚，然而頻繁的關心並不是他深諳的方式。幾分陰翳落入太宰的眼裡，他引過芥川的小臂，轉身帶他離開這片逼仄的空間。  
  “既然鏡子沒有問題，那我們來處理一下你的問題。”  
    
   *  
  “……太宰先生。”  
  芥川抿住唇角將聲音化作急促的喘息，他的皮膚逐漸暴露在臥室的冷空氣當中，連同脈絡清晰的脊線和斑駁的疤痕，都經由太宰的雙手一點點呈現出來。他仰起頭，迫切地想逃離對方的桎梏，太宰身上致命一般的氣息在逐漸侵蝕他的理智。他看見導師從善如流地替自己褪下外套，擰開一粒粒的鈕扣，輕而易舉地就剝去他的襯衫。  
  一切都是如此的順其自然，直到太宰的指腹毫無預兆地貼上肩胛處創口的沿邊，芥川猛地躬起脊背，嘶啞的呻吟被吞回口腔，刺痛感拷打翻滾的思緒讓他的肩部無法抑制地瑟縮，察覺到自己的反應之後便極力克制顫抖的慾望。  
  “很痛苦吧，芥川君。”  
  太宰俯下身貼近他輕聲詢問後便含上耳廓，氣息沿著小巧的軟骨撲灑至臉側，“只要察覺到背後，就能避免攻擊。究竟是你的無能還是太得意忘形？”  
  “是……是我的失職。如果這是懲戒，我毫無怨言。”  
  溫和的吐息伴隨灼熱的氣息夾揉在一起讓芥川難以克制地前傾，近乎脫力地撫上鏡框仍然維持清明地回應導師的質問。  
  “沒錯。你需要記住身體的感受。”  
  太宰的指腹沿著他的下頷摩挲勾過些許角度，確保讓吻覆上芥川的薄唇，舌尖探進口中舐過齒列，淺嚐輒止那般迅速褪去，在唇邊潦草地留下一個咬痕，“在我允許範圍之外的任何傷口，都不容忽視。”  
  再沒有芥川開口解釋的餘地，太宰再次貼上他的唇縫，比平日更為熱烈，也帶有更顯而易見的怒意。

  太宰實在是太過熟悉如何打開自己的學生，從不浪費多餘的時間。他的舌尖劃過芥川脊背斑駁的淤傷，時而以牙尖戳刺引起細微的輕顫，掌心一面游弋向後方開拓緊穴。當一根手指探入的時候，芥川順從地容納他的入侵，他藉由貼合導師的懷中尋求難以估摸的安全感，臀部順應手指的動作小幅度抬腰配合。  
  太宰並沒有回應芥川的動作，只是更加專注地將手指拓進更深處，同時細密地吻向他的臉側。芥川沒有意識到緊隨其後的二三根手指，他能感受到它們在體內延伸叉開以各種方式戳刺著內壁帶來異樣的感受，芥川下意識地向後挪進太宰的懷抱中將指節吞進更深處。  
  芥川能在鏡子中看見自己墨色的雙眼染上情慾的波瀾，也能看到太宰眼中裹挾專注的心悸，他們的視線在鏡中交匯，那種難以名狀的感受卻是不約而同地不曾開口。  
  由僵持、顯露到軟化，芥川的身體在太宰的教導下逐漸放鬆，直至接納性器的那一刻，他大幅度地喘息，無助的呻吟自喉間傾瀉而出，攥緊指尖試圖分散身後帶來的痛楚。但是太宰並沒有給予他充足的時間去適應身下的撞擊，正如同將這份撕裂的快感刻在腦海中那般用力，俯身舌尖落在肩胛處的創口，令芥川細碎的喘息中裹挾著清晰可聞的啜泣，太宰的掌心撫過他的小臂，將芥川因痛苦緊握成拳的手背納入掌心中覆住繼續承受下身抽動而來的快感。  
  芥川的身體因為敏感點被導師刻意戳刺而逐漸繃緊，下身在沒有撫慰的情況下將白灼濺向鏡面留下刺眼的痕跡，他兀自輕促地呻吟出聲，灼熱的吐息呼出一片白色的霧氣混淆了視線，他睜著眼睛凝望鏡中的自己，太宰度過高潮將白濁留在了他的體內。  
  芥川沉默地調整自己的呼吸，感受濁液自無法閉合的後穴中滾出些許。直到太宰再次覆上他的雙眼，將輕吻盡可能溫柔地落在耳邊。  
  “芥川君，你被剝奪了受傷的權利。”

 

-END


End file.
